


confessions hanging in the air

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Tony hasn't been as happy as he was right now.





	confessions hanging in the air

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE FLUFF GAHHH
> 
> i was gonna make this sad, but endgame is here and we all need some cute diabetes-inducing fluff in our lives 
> 
> also i forgot to leave a summary in my last fic oh god im sorry bout that i added one to this so it must be fine
> 
> hope i can help soothe the pain a bit :) enjoy ❤

* * *

 

"Just—god, I love you! I'm _in love_ with you, okay! I love every goddamn ounce, and every fiber of _you_ . I love your bones and your soul, how beautiful it is. I love your guts and that stupidly big heart of yours. I love it _all_ ," Tony spits out in a rush, voice on the verge of cracking. His hands are fidgeting, and he can't look. No, he can't do that.   
  
Tony keeps his eyes low, trying to avoid meeting the eyes of the man before him. This was unbearably hard. He could _fuck_ things up, and he would be devastated. But he had to get it out. He couldn't carry the secret to the grave, no matter how he tried. It’s weight would crush his ashing bones, fucking him over, make the worms eating his corpse eat it faster. So Tony had to let it out, even if it was harder than dying itself.   
  
A hand reached out to touch Tony's shoulder. "Tony.."   
  
Tony grunts.   
  
"—But I’m a loser, a _bad_ one, that I would do everything because I'm _that_ loser who just doesn’t wanna lose you. I can lose fucking everything, but not you. Not _you_ . Not in a million years, not in lives other than this, not even in another goddamn universe," Tony whispers softly, sheepish. He has ran his hand in his hair too many considerable times, leaving it all mussed up and sticking out a bit awkwardly in some places. His nerves are everywhere but intact. Tony's heart might jump out of his chest.   
  
Tony breathes in, and exhales deeply. "I would trade everything, if it meant I would have you still here, by my side. I know I've done some wrong to you, Steve, but I can't stand not having you here _. I love you_ , so much, maybe _too_ much. And I just wanted you to know that."   
  
"I love you, Steve," Tony says, voice so quiet, and still not meeting Steve's eyes. "I _always_ have."   
  
Steve is still, frozen in place and mouth agape. Fuck, Tony thought. It was all a mistake. Why did he even bother? Steve would _never_ love him. He didn't deserve to have the love of Steve Rogers. Tony Stark wasn't supposed to love him, but it was a _mistake_ . And sometimes, mistakes cannot be corrected, because it was all too late. He has _fallen in love_ with Steve Rogers, and everything that he is, to the point of no return.   
  
"Tony, I love you too."   
  
Tony's eyes widened. Steve.. _loved_ him? "What-wha-huh?"   
  
Steve breaks into a big smile. "I love you. _I've fallen in love with you_ , and I have for the longest time. I'm—I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I hid it," He replies, cheeks pink, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
Tony didn't know what to say. He couldn't move, couldn't respond. Was it all a dream? How can this _be_ ?   
  
Then Steve bent forward, grabbing his hips to hold him still, and pressed a soft kiss on Tony's lips. It was good, the feeling of Steve's nice lips on him. But it was light as a feather. Steve pulled away only a few seconds later.   
  
"Will _that_ convince you?" He whispered against Tony's lips, while staring into Tony's eyes. They were at a close proximity, only a few inches apart.   
  
And that was enough to snap him out of it.   
  
A huge smile broke into Tony's mouth. “I’m sold on it actually.” He can’t help but be fond. His hands went to Steve's shoulders, pulling Steve into another kiss. It was still soft, but Tony put all of his affection for Steve in it. Tony couldn't help but smile into the kiss. A warmth settled in his chest and butterflies were filling the pit of his stomach.   
  
Then Steve lifted him up, making Tony yelp. Tony hasn't been as _happy_ as he was right now. Tony laughed, and Steve beamed at him. He circled his arms around Steve's neck, fingers going through Steve's hair. Steve pulled him close, arms supporting his weight so Tony wouldn't fall. The kiss was _heavenly_ , Steve's tongue was in his mouth and exploring every area like there was treasure to be found. Tony wouldn't exchange it for the _world_ .   
  
_He loved Steve Rogers, and Steve Rogers loved him back._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> golly this is so adorable
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
